Buttery Hair
by Dr. Josephine
Summary: Its Senior Year for the Glee Clubbers, and not much has changed for them over the summer. Except for Jesse, who has hatched a new plan to get Rachel back. But will he really go as low as using a little girl? OC, it will probably be funny.


Jesse st. James has buttery hair.

He admired himself in the mirror. While others were mocked for having such gay hair, he was considered by many, including himself, incredibly handsome. As the school year came to an end, Jesse found himself with little to do except stare in the mirror. While he was sure that many people would love to stare at him all day, he soon became bored with his beauty and sought other uses of his time.

The past year would have been his Freshman year in college, but he was kicked out for not attending any classes. He was majoring in show choir. He figured they'd get some Asian kid to take Math, English and Scientific for him. He was wrong.

Seeing as he couldn't go to his own school, he went back to the one where the only other person he cared about went. Rachel Berry. He returned to her, apologized for his previous wrongdoings, (pretending to love her then throwing eggs at her) and offered to be a consultant for her Glee club. He remembered how talented the New Directions actually were, and figured that if he could help them win Nationals, he could get a paying job there, and Rachel to fall in love with him. The only two things he needed for a happy life.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Finn Hudson, another one of Rachel's surprisingly numerous ex-boyfriends, apparently wanted her too. And he got her. He got her while killing both Jesse's dreams, of a win at Nationals and a girlfriend, at the same time, by kissing her at the end of a performance.

Jesse surged with jealousy as he witnessed this, too far away to break it up, in the audience.

"Was that scripted?" He asked Mr. Shuester.

"No." He replied.

Jesse sunk in his seat and hardly payed attention to their next song. When they were done he stormed out and yelled at Finn, trying to get Rachel to blame _him_ for their loss. It didn't work. Jesse quit as a consultant, for he didn't have any reason to be there anyway. He could care less about how they do at Nationals.

And now he is here, in his bedroom, staring at his buttery hair, dreaming about what would have happened if he kissed Rachel first.

He needed something to do.

"Mom. I can't sing!" Melanie told her delusional mother frustratedly.

"You've never tried!" Mrs. Fox replied.

"I don't want to!"

"Just go to the class. Once!"

Melanie sighed. Her mother had been a singer, not necessarily famous, but was paid for it. She wanted Melanie to be as good as her, but Melanie didn't want to disappoint her. But it seemed as though she would have to, as he mother had signed her up for singing lessons with a "Mr. st. James."

Melanie reluctantly slumped into the passenger side seat of her mothers mini-van. She watched the suburban houses pass her by until she reached...another suburban house.

"Its not at a...music store or something?"

"Nope. This is the address."

"What if he's...old and creepy?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "He probably isn't."

Melanie sighed once again and reluctantly went up and knocked on his door.

"Melanie Fox?" She heard a man say.

"Mm-hmm."

As the door opened, Melanie felt her eyes widen. He wasn't old at all. He was...surprisingly attractive. He didn't look any older than twenty.

"C'mon in." He didn't smile. She followed him into a sitting room, and felt awkward. She didn't want to sing badly in front of this guy!

"Ok. So, do this." Mr. st. James said. Then he did one of the most complicated riffs she had ever heard. He wasn't going to be a very good teacher.

Melanie furrowed her brow, and stared at him with disbelief written all over her face. She opened her mouth, and tried. She blushed as his eyebrows raised.

"Look, dude, I don't even wanna be here-"

"Sing this." He handed her sheet music, that read "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. She did. Mr. st. James smiled in what seemed like an evil way and nodded. He did this with several songs until Melanie could no longer sing.

"How old are you?" He inquired.

"Uh...fourteen." Melanie mumbled, feeling a bit confused.

"Are you going to McKinley next year?"

"Uh huh." Melanie was slipping into being befuddled.

"Have you ever thought of joining the Glee club?"

Now Melanie was completely bamboozled. "Glee club?" Melanie cracked up.

When she saw that he was frowning, extremely intensely and a little frighteningly, she said, "Sorry, Mr. st. James-"

"Jesse."

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, Jesse, but isn't that for nerdy good singers?"

"Like you?"

Melanie raised one eyebrow.

"First of all, screw you. Second of all, thank you, but I'm not good."

Jesse smiled. "Yes, you are. Have you ever sung before?"

"No."

"You have great natural talent. And we're gonna use it to my- our advantage."

Melanie felt weird.

"Is it time to go yet?" She asked nervously.

"No. Sit."

"You freak me out."

"I get that a lot." He waved it off. "You'll get used to it."

Melanie didn't move.

"Tomorrow's Freshman orientation, right? You can visit the Glee Club booth if you want. They'll know about me."

Melanie ran out to her mothers honking car without a word.

Jesse smiled.


End file.
